Give Me Hope
by I've Perfected Imperfection
Summary: #18: You are nothing but a scar that will remain in people's lives.
1. My Best Friend's Heart

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. I do not own ''. I recommend you to visit that site, it's like my biggest inspiration ;D.

**GIVE ME HOPE  
"**I have your best friend's heart now. I'll be your best friend now…**" **

**TITLE: **My Best Friend's Heart.**  
DEDICATION: **greentulip, this is dedicated for you. Thanks for introducing the site to me, it changed my perspective on things ;). Thanks so much.**  
COUPLE: **MikanxHotaruxYouichi**  
GENRE: **Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy

She's _dead._ And there's nothing I can or could do about it. Not a ritual, not a prayer, not a single thread of _hope _can bring my best friend back. I'm such an idiot really. I thought everything in life would be optimistic for me while I was still in my youth, and as I grow older, life gets harder and harder. But I was wrong. Life was never easy, even when I was an infant. But I should've _known. _I should've known my best friend was an organ donor. I _was _her best friend, so I should've known everything about her. But I didn't. Forgive me Hotaru.

Sob. Blow. Sob. Sniff. Sniff.

This was my life currently. I was cuddled up in the middle of my bed with millions of tissues surrounding me. Crying was the only thing on my agenda right now. How could I _not _cry? My best friend had just recently _died_, and from what? From donating her heart to a little nine-year old boy. Not that I could blame him for Hotaru's death.

Imai Hotaru died three days ago. That was the day where I had the biggest weeping session of my life. And this time, I was alone. All my other friends were the through it all to comfort me, but I was lifeless therefore I pushed them away further from me.

Imai Hotaru was an organ donor. I had just found out two days ago. That was the day where I could finally see a positive side to her death. But still the rest was negative and cruel.

Imai Hotaru donated her heart to a little nine-year old boy. I only found out one day ago. That was the day where I hoped so much just to meet him. Who knows? It was sort of a small world, anyways.

Imai Hotaru's heart was beating healthily and lively in this little boy's body. I only found out four hours ago. Today was the day where my hope had established itself in my life once again.

The most inspiring thing about this little boy was that, the simplest of words had deeply and greatly affected me. It tore me to bits.

"Sorry, I have your best friend's heart now. I'll be your best friend now if you want." That was what the boy had said to me. Of course, I was in a loss of words from being touched. Therefore I had just nodded numbly to his simple request.

"It's alright. Hotaru donated her heart for a reason. I would never hate you for being her reason."

After crying, I realised I was being stupid, more stupid than ever in my entire life. Hotaru would've never wanted me to cry like a baby over her death. If she were here now, she would have said, "Stop crying, idiot. You're snot makes you look uglier than before." I laughed at the irony before putting my foot down – figuratively - and deciding that crying wasn't the solution. Starting from today, I have a new best friend. No, I won't be ditching Hotaru for someone else. But today, I'll have _both _my best friends living in one. Literally.

Youichi and Hotaru. Now _they _are my best friends.

"Hotaru, I want you to know I'm fine now. You don't need to worry about me no more. But remember, you'll always be my _best friend _in the whole entire universe. Goodbye, I love you."

I could've sworn I heard her small, tingly chuckle. I smiled to myself and thought, '_Hotaru and Youichi give me hope.'_

**Woooo. I finished with this 'drabble'. It was **_**supposed **_**to be a short drabble, but turned out to be a really really long one, but a really really short one-shot. So please forgive my clumsiness ;P. Thanks, hope you guys review. And I'll be updating more long/short drabbles here. Oh yeah, this story was based on a true story in ;D I hope you guys read it! It's VERY inspiring. **

**Disclaimer: I do not; in anyway, own the GMH stories, or Gakuen Alice. Thank you very much. Come again ;).**

**~Joy.**


	2. Love Sign

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or '' or any of its stories in any way, just to let you know.

**GIVE ME HOPE  
"**I watched her 'say' her I do. But no words came out of her mouth.**"**

**TITLE: **Love Sign.  
**DEDICATION: **Ariisha-chan, this if for you! Thanks for being such a fun, supportive friend!  
**COUPLE: **AoixYouichi  
**GENRE: **Romance

Walking home from school was my boring everyday routine. Nothing ever changes whilst walking with my younger sister, Aoi. But today, it was different. Not only did I wait longer for my little sister, but she practically _begged _me to take her to the library. It wasn't very surprising as I thought it was for study, but the sentence that came out of her mouth was completely different from what I thought it would've been. "I want to learn sign language!" She whined, tugging on my sleeves. I grunted and retorted, "Why? You know how to speak English."

"Natsume! _Pleasepleasepleaseplease!_"

I sighed and said tiredly, "Whatever. But don't be too involved in this sign language crap."

She stuck her tongue out and grabbed my hand before dragging me across the street towards the small library.

I raised a curious eyebrow at all the books that lay in front of me, the thickness of each book swallowing me up. "You're going to borrow _all these_?"

"Technically, you're going to borrow all these for me, but yeah. All of these beauties." Aoi chirped innocently as if it was nothing.

I snorted and rolled my eyes ever so lightly and commented, "Beauties? More like _beasts_."

She gasped and slapped my arm gently, "Don't be oh-so mean to these innocent, lovely books! They've never done anything hurtful to you! So treat them with respect, mister!"

"Stop personifying books as people please. I don't want be seen with a stupid sister."

"Hey!"

"And, they have been hurtful. What did my credit card ever do to deserve such payment?"

"Ever since your credit card forgot to pay for my birthday gift I wanted so long ago!"

"That scarf's now old school, so it would've made me waste so much money on such a simple thing."

"Whatever! Discussion finished!" Aoi looked pissed.

"Whatever, you're just angry you lost again." Smirk. Smirk. Punch!

* * *

"So _why _do you need the books again?" I was drinking a can of Mother, continuously changing channels, uninterested.

"I need them because I have a new transfer student in my class who's deaf. And I want to be nice and friendly, since no one else will! He's very attractive too! He's got such soft, light gray hair-"

I smirked tauntingly and interrupted his sister's rambling. "Please. I don't need to know you and your retarded love life. I'm going to my room now, see you." Ruffling her hair messily, I threw the crushed can inside the trash can.

"NATSUME!"

* * *

Now, I watch as my little sister Aoi stands in front of the white neat altar, professing her "I do" by sign language difficult for others to comprehend. I watch her and her love intently, narrowing my eyes and inspecting any doubt in their 'undying' love. I had accepted Youichi into the family as I first communicated to him. He has the same attitude as me. Heck, he even looks a bit like me. Though he's deaf, he's a replica of me. Like a little brother I've always wanted. Not that I'd ever admit that, heck no.

But, seeing as they sign their "I do" to seal the marriage once and for all, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness that Aoi will no longer need much of my protection, now that she has Youichi. Not that he's overprotective and strong already. I smirked as I met her teary, crystal crimson eyes. "Thanks." Even with the loud applause, I could still hear her gratitude.

"You owe me one."

Who knew that one change in our everyday boring routine could change our fate forever? Definitely not me.

My sister gives me _hope._

**Yay! I started another drabble right after my other one because I was SO bored T_T. Sorry for not starting on your request, EnaRie. I'll start on it later on. Thanks for supporting me guys!**

**~Joy. P.S, please try to review or pm friendly comments or advice!**


	3. Wish of the Century

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or GMH at all.

**GIVES ME HOPE  
"**For the first time, I'm glad I turned down those ten boxes of Howalons.**"**

**TITLE: **Wish of the Century.  
**DEDICATION: **EnaRie ;D. Thanks for being such an awesome reviewer of my stories, haha.  
**COUPLE: **NatsumexMikan  
**GENRE: **Romance

**- MIKAN SAKURA**

July the 6th, 2010.

Today was our third anniversary.

Three years ago, my boyfriend finally had the guts to ask me out.

And three years ago, we had compromised a deal. The deal, where every anniversary we had, we would spend it in our memorable Sakura tree. We would stay up late as we watched the shooting stars that twinkled gracefully in the dark, night sky. We would confess what our deepest wish was and we would try our best to grant that wish.

**

* * *

**

"Please, please, please, Mikan!" Sumire pleaded endlessly.

Crossing my arms stubbornly, I turned my head in the other direction and shouted, "No! Never! Not in a million years!"

"What will one night missing your anniversary with Natsume-kun and instead spending it with one of your best friends in an expensive, Italian restaurant do?" Sumire complained.

I sighed exasperatedly and explained, "Natsume's going to kill me if I bail on our anniversary, Permy!"

"He wouldn't kill you," Sumire reasoned.

"Oh, yes he would," I threw back.

"He loves you, surely he wouldn't try to anyways," Sumire said, raising an eyebrow.

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "Permy, that's not the point!"

She tapped her foot impatiently and questioned in an irritated manner, "Then what's the point?"

"The point is that he'd pull out my eyeballs, shave my eyebrows and eat my brain and then dump me in a bed of burnt rotten Howalon if I missed our anniversary night!" My cheeks were burning hot with anger.

Sumire rolled her eyes and said, "What an immature reason. Anyways, I don't care if he eats your imaginary brain! You have to choose either me, your awesome friend or Natsume-kun, the abnormally handsome Greek god."

I pretended to think through the options thoroughly and declared, "Natsume."

"Ugh, Mikan! I'll buy you TEN boxes of Howalon if you agree to come with me," Sumire bribed.

"U-uh! That's not fair, Permy. You're cheating!" I shrieked.

"Nuh-uh! I'm not cheating! You're just not playing nice, that's all!" Permy shouted.

"If I bailed on Natsume, what would that make me look? Huh?"

"It would make you look like a martyr! You would be known as an angel from above with feathery white wings and a cherry on top as a halo!" Sumire described.

"I can always go with you to that fancy Italian restaurant you fancy so much another time, just not now!"

"Oh, you're such a bummer! Tell Natsume-kun that I'm the reason you won't be available tonight! I'm sure he'll understand and let you off the hook!" Sumire argued.

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically remarked; "Oh he so would because he loves you oh-so much Permy!"

"He does?" Sumire asked, hope and utter happiness twinkling brightly in her emerald eyes.

"Oh for Pete's sake! You act as if you're single! You're taken by Koko, FYI!" I reminded her.

"Mikan, please, please, please! I beg of you, I'll do anything!" Sumire begged.

"Anything?"

"Yes! Anything at all!" Sumire grinned.

"Leave me alone," I said and sprinted towards the opposite direction, hoping to have lost sight of her. As I screeched to a sudden stop, I looked behind me to confirm no one was in sight. _'Phew… Sorry Permy, but I'll have to pass your generous offer...' _

**

* * *

**

_11.04 PM_

"Oh crap! Natsume is going to burn me alive if I'm late," I muttered. Combing my hair delicately, I grabbed my purse and ran out of my door in the direction of the Sakura tree. Seeing the hunched-up figure idling around patiently for my arrival, I smiled happily and called out, "Natsume!"

"Idiot, lower your voice," he hissed.

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "It's not like anyone can hear us! Anyways, let's start shall we?"

"You first."

I took in a deep breath and whispered with my eyes closed, "I wish that I could meet my parents."

"I can't grant you that," Natsume mumbled guiltily.

I smiled sadly and said, "And I don't expect you to. Now it's your turn to make a wish!"

Natsume cracked a tiny smile and said, "5 more minutes, Polka."

I pouted and whined, "Aw! Why that long? I told you mine right? So tell me yours _now_!"

"Just shut up and wait," he said impatiently. I huffed and crossed my arms in disappointment. "Whatever. Don't come crying to my when you forgot your wish."

He smirked and countered back, "I don't think you noticed, but it's actually the other way around."

"Hmph!"

**4 minutes later…**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I glanced at his watch as it alarmed as the time reached 11.11 PM.

He looked at the stars with a serene expression and stood up with one hand in his pocket that seemed to grasp onto something hidden deep down. Taking in a deep lunge of breath, he said, "I wish that you, a polka-dotted underwear wearer, would marry me as soon as we graduate." He pulled out his hand to reveal a stunning diamond ring that sparkled prettily.

As his proposal registered in my mind, I trembled as I slowly stood up, holding onto the Sakura tree for support. "Wish granted… Of course I'll marry you, idiot!" I cried, leaping joyfully into his arms.

"Good. Because I wasn't going to accept a no," he mumbled against my hair.

I laughed and said, "Jerk."

"But a damn good-looking one," he retorted as we pulled out of the embrace. As he grabbed my hand, he slid the ring on my finger and he watched me as I admired its' beauty. I grasped onto his warm hand and pulled him back down to sit beside me.

"You know what?"

"I know everything."

I ignored his sarcastic remark and said, "For the first time, I'm glad I turned down those ten boxes of Howalon."

And for the first time, I realised I had a coupon for 10 Howalon boxes that Permy had given to me for my birthday.

I slapped my forehead. Natsume rose a brow and asked, "What's wrong now?"

I shook my head, shaking all thoughts with a smile because I had the one I loved beside me.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate if you lovely readers could review *wink*. Thanks for your support, and I personally liked this one. :) Hope you enjoyed reading and wait for the next drabble later on! Thanks,**

**~Joy.**


	4. Wheelchairs and Pushes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the stories found in GMH, though they are true stories.

**GIVE ME HOPE  
"**I'll be the one pushing.**"**

**TITLE: **Wheelchairs and Pushes  
**DEDICATION: **This is dedicated to all the people with wheel chairs. :D.**  
COUPLE: **NatsumexMikan**  
GENRE: **Hurt/Comfort

**

* * *

**

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Sakura…" the man dressed in a white coat apologised to the woman on the brink of crying her eyes out.

"B-but! This is my d-daughter we're t-talking a-about!" Yuka was on the verge of screaming but held herself together.

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Sakura. If it makes you feel better, we can supply one of the best wheelchairs for a cheaper price for your daughter if you wish," he said sympathetically. Yuka couldn't believe what she had just heard, especially from a _doctor_.

"Are you insane?" Her eyes showed nothing but anger and sadness. "You think offering me 'one of the best wheel chairs for a cheaper price' will make me – no us – feel any better? What kind of doctor are you?" Yuka shrieked.

Even with the loud complaints, the doctor remained unaffected by Yuka's insults. "You have to understand, Mrs. Sakura. We try and sometimes we're successful with saving lives. But unfortunately, life isn't fair. Neither are you, Mrs. Sakura. I tried my very best, yet you refuse to believe that and resume insulting me when you have no right to at all."

Yuka hesitated for a while, trying to think of what to say next. She was confused to either feel ashamed of herself, or angry that his speech sounded like a platitude. "I-I'm sorry. It's just that… I can't believe it… Were all my efforts of saving my daughter from death in vain?"

"No. If it was, then your daughter should be close to death, Mrs. Sakura. But she's not. The only problem is her blood, so your efforts were not in vain. Also, your daughter won't be on the wheel chair for the rest of her life, you know…"

"I hope so. I trust my daughter's life in your hands. . ."

**

* * *

**

"Mikan! It's dinner time now!" Yuka yelled over the sizzling frying pan.

"Fish again, mum?" Mikan asked with a sigh.

"Sorry sweetie but you know what? Fish can help decrease blood cell stickiness which can prevent abnormal clogs which means—"

"Thanks, but I'm not really interested in that healthy kind of stuff. I have my eyes set on becoming the greatest dancer that has ever walked on this earth. Thanks for that though," Mikan interrupted.

"M-Mikan, there's something I need to talk to you about," Yuka whispered.

"Shoot."

"I suppose after dinner will be a more suitable time, sweetie. You must be starving," Yuka soothed.

Mikan shrugged and said, "No, not really. Just tell me now or I won't eat the damn fish, mum."

"The doctor said that you had a… serious blood problem, and there's something you must know about it," Yuka said.

. . .

"He told me," _gulp _"that you're going to be using a wheelchair for a long period of time."

She watched her daughter take in a deep sharp breath, before letting her vocal cords scream her heart and her soul out.

**

* * *

**

**- MIKAN SAKURA**

"Polka, what's up with you?" Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"What would you do if someone told you that you weren't allowed to dance anymore?" I challenged.

"I would curse them into oblivion. Why?"

I looked in the dark depths of his red stimulating eyes and said, "I have a blood problem which disables me from dancing and makes me sit in an uncomfortable ugly wheelchair! I can't take that Nasume! I can't! My lifetime dream is to dance freely like a bird, Natsume!"

His eyes widened and blinked dazedly a couple of times. "Huh?"

"You just don't get it do you?" I shrieked. "I have a—"

"I heard what you said, dummy. It's just taking a while to register."

"You have the friggin' bloody nerve to use your dry humour at a time like this?"

"Why are you so uptight about it? It's not like it's going to be forever," Natsume said casually.

"Oh my _gosh_! You still don't get it! Dancing is my passion, if you haven't noticed!"

"Shut. Up," he warned. "Why do you need to get so aggravated over it?"

I shook my head and whispered with tears brimming, "Because… I love dancing. What do you think I would feel when I'm told I won't be able to walk for even awhile?"

"Stop worrying about that, idiot."

"And why can't I?" I glared at him with round tear-glazed eyes.

"Even if you're on a stupid wheelchair, I'll be the one pushing."

**

* * *

**

**Sorry, that sucked. I tried a bit of research with the fish part, but I'm not exactly sure how the blood stuff goes T_T. Sorry~. Please ignore any mistakes, this was typed up at school :P. Thanks for your support, and please review! I got a lot of PMs instead of reviews :L. Try reviewing more, aye? Thanks,**

**~Joy.**


	5. Photo Album

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or GMH in any way, whatsoever.

**GIVES ME HOPE  
"**Photo, photo on thy photo album, who in New York City is fairest of all?**"**

**TITLE: **Photo Album.  
**DEDICATION: **To the blind.  
**COUPLE: **NatsumexMikan  
**GENRE: **Romance

**-MIKAN SAKURA**

I was suspicious. No, the wine still stayed in its' place near the back of the cupboard with no proof that anyone had drank from it. The problem was Natsume. Ever since last week, Natsume had hung out with his friends and never came back until midnight and the worst thing was: he was blind. His case was that he was born blind, leaving him unfortunate. But I had pushed that thought aside when I decided I loved him. We were to marry in a week, and I couldn't afford to catch my boyfriend cheating on me behind my lovely behind.

"Natsume, where on earth are you going?" I asked him as my eyebrows shot up in suspicion.

"Ruka's going to pick me up, babe. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"What! Are you insane?" I shouted, stepping towards him. "You do know that you just said that you'll be back by _tomorrow_! You have gone from stupid to mental!"

_DING DONG._

Great, the reaper was here to take my boyfriend away. Oh how joyous I feel right now!

"Good evening, Sakura-san," Ruka greeted politely, grabbing hold onto Natsume's arm. "You don't mind if I kidnap your boyfriend for the night, do you?"

"Oh I don't," I said ever-so sweetly.

"Thanks! I knew you'd understand!"

As he closed the door behind Natsume, I screamed and stomped all the way to my bedroom. "How dare he cheat on me! I'm going to follow those boys and confirm of this. I swear to Ruka's cat poop, that if I catch them both cheating on Hotaru and I, I will gladly punch their guts out.

Running towards the front gate, I hopped into my car and sped away, hoping to find them at Ruka's house. Surprisingly, I found the familiar car I had been hunting down and saw the lights open with shadows moving around. "I better make sure what's happening before I go . . ."

Sneaking up to the window, I peeked through the glass and saw the two males talking to each other in hushed whispers that seemed to only revolve around _secrecy_. How interesting, I thought. Shrugging the suspicious feeling off, I walked back towards my car but noticed something different with the atmosphere. Looking back, I saw Ruka staring at me in confusion. "A-ah, t-this is n-nothing! I just came t-to erm . . ."

Without finishing my sentence, I fled from the pair of blue eyes that stared after my running figure.

**

* * *

**

"Mikan, Mikan! Are you there?" I heard my boyfriend's vaguely concerned voice.

"Yes! I'll come right down now if you want," I said hesitantly.

"Hurry up."

"Jeez, calm down! I was just looking through something," I said, glaring at him even though he could hardly see it.

"Sit next to me, there's something I need to tell you . . . Well, show really."

"I have something to say first."

"Go ahead."

"WHERE IS THE PHOTO ALBUM OF MY BELOVED HIGH SCHOOL YEARS?" I screeched.

Natsume covered his ears and said, "Calm down, woman! I was just going to explain about that anyways!"

"_Go ahead_," I mimicked his voice. On cue, he pulled out a large red book that contained photos.

As he opened to a certain page that was marked with a bookmark, he said, "The person I point to is the most beautiful person living on this entire earth."

"Photo, photo on thy photo album, who in New York is fairest of all?" I asked sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny. Seriously, I'm being serious," he deadpanned.

"Let me see you _try_," I challenged daringly.

"Okay," he shrugged. As he unclenched his fist, he slowly pointed to a face on a photo. Miraculously, he pointed at my face on the photo with preciseness.

Tears builded their way up as I held a cry. "I-I'm the most?"

"Beautifulest person living on this entire earth," Natsume completed my sentence.

"That's not a word, idiot."

"Well, idiotic people like you rub off on me."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

It was short, but oh well. I forgot to say this but I guess I'll say it now. These aren't really drabbles, I realised. They have to be exactly _100 words_, so I'll just make this clearer. These around VERY VERY short one-shots. :D Review, please! Thanks,

**~Joy.**


	6. The Price of Love

Disclaimer:

I don't own Gakuen Alice or GMH. Okay, these aren't drabbles just to clarify you. They're more like … very short one-shots.

**GIVE ME HOPE  
"**No one can ever stand between us.**"**

**TITLE: **The Price of Love  
**DEDICATION: **Foxtrotelly, my new friend :).  
**COUPLE: **NatsumexMikan  
**GENRE: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

* * *

"Daddy, I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" Mikan sobbed, resting her hand on her stomach.

"Mikan . . . I thought you were m-my little girl! But you've turned into a _slut_!" Izumi yelled, fury shown in his eyes with no traces of sympathy.

"Daddy! It was a m-mistake! I-I didn't m-mean to h-have se—!"

"Don't say the word!" he roared, throwing a plate in the sink roughly.

"Y-you don't u-understand! I didn't m-mean to get p-pregnant, daddy!" Mikan looked at her father, eyes glazed as tears slid down her flustered cheeks.

"Get out!" he shouted, pointing directly at the front door.

"N-no! Please, don't kick m-me out, daddy!" Mikan begged as her entire body started trembling madly.

"I thought you were my little girl, Mikan," he whispered suddenly, nostrils flaring as he glared at the girl he once respected and loved.

"Daddy, I still am! P-please just don't do t-this! I b-beg of y-you!" Mikan went down on her knees and started bowing like there was no tomorrow. But there probably would be no tomorrow if her father _did _kick her out. Swiftly, Izumi grabbed this chance to lift her up by her shirt and tow her near the door roughly.

"Mikan, I'm so _disappointed_ in you. I'm sure your mother is too," he said angrily, throwing his vulnerable daughter outside. "I _never _want to see your face here ever again," he warned and slammed the door shut, his boots making squeaky noises.

"D-daddy?" Mikan stared at the window and saw her father's shadow. Her eyes widened as she watched her father's shadow grab a sharp object and … pierce it into his chest. "D-daddy!" she yelled, running onto the veranda, desperately trying to open the door despite the throbbing wounds her father had given her. Seeing the impossibility of breaking in her own house, she dug inside her jean's pocket and grabbed her phone. Shaking, she pressed a few digits and brought it to her ear.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"_Hello?" _an irritated voice asked on the other line.

"N-Natsume, it's m-me," Mikan stuttered, sliding to the ground.

"_What's wrong?" _There were sounds of footsteps and paper shuffling.

"Are you b-busy?" Mikan cuddled herself trying to keep warm. As she waited for his reply, a different yet familiar voice spoke.

"_Sorry Mikan-chan! Natsume-kun's busy so don't disturb him – I mean us – anymore, mmk?"_

Her eyes widened as she realised it was Natsume's current girlfriend, Sumire Shouda. "O-oh, I'm sorry for i-interrupting you b-both," Mikan apologised, teeth chattering from the cold.

_"Oh, you sound cold Mikan-chan! Go ask _your_ boyfriend Tono to keep you warm, eh?" _With that, Sumire hung up on her with a click of a button. The next thing Mikan knew, she started crying tears of regret and exhaustion, soaking her blue jeans.

_. . . . . Everyone's gone . . . _

_. . . I'm all alone . . ._

_. . . . . . The world must hate me . . ._

She couldn't help but feel abandoned by everyone.

* * *

"I'm going to check what's wrong with her," Natsume declared, sliding his shirt back on.

"Eh Natsume! Why?" Sumire crossed her arms, pouting.

Natsume sighed in frustration and said, "She's my best friend, Sumire. I'm not going to leave her in despair when she needs me most."

"But then _I'm _going to be in despair!" Sumire whined annoyingly.

A vein popped as he replied, "You may be my girlfriend, but the idiot needs me. I don't want to have to attend to two idiots."

"Then stay with me! And I'm not an _idiot_!" Sumire screeched.

Natsume rolled his eyes as he put on his shoes. "Sumire calm down, for the love of—"

"No, you calm down! Do you know how many stories I've heard when best friends fall in love with each other?" Sumire glared at him accusingly, pointing a manicured finger at him. "So don't go wondering to _Sakura_," she said her name in disgust and dismissed the irate look on her boyfriend, "because you're _my _boyfriend!"

He took in a deep breath and said, "Well then I'll just have to change that."

Sumire cocked an eyebrow and said, "How so? You're _finally _going to propose to me now?"

He smirked and said, "Nope. I'm _finally _breaking up with you now."

After a few seconds had passed by, the news finally registered in Sumire's mind. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed, walking out the door angrily but not before turning on her heel. "Mark my words _Hyuuga_, you'll regret the day you _ever _broke up with me!" she threatened before storming off.

"I'll make you eat your words, Shouda," he mumbled. Grabbing his car keys, he walked out of his room towards his convertible.

"Wait for me, Mikan." He looked up at the sky and noticed that no stars were shining.

* * *

Natsume saw a shaking figure cuddled up on Mikan's veranda. Raising an eyebrow, he stepped out of the car and onto the pathway. He called out, "Polka! Is that you?" He saw the girl raise her head high enough to see him dressed in black jeans and a tee that said 'MAKE LOVE, NOT WAR.' Even though that was a tiny reminder of Mikan's mistake, she buried her head with her hands and started weeping again. As Natsume ran to her, he saw how jagged and torn she looked. "Oi, Mikan. Who did this to you?" he asked, crouching down and pulling her into a hug.

Sniffling a few times, she managed to hiccup out, "T-Tono got m-me p-pregnant and d-daddy kicked me o-out!"

Natsume began rubbing circles on her back soothingly to calm her hysteria down. "You're _pregnant_?" he asked incredulously yet his eyes darkened in anger as he spoke darkly, "That asshole." As he saw her nod weakly in reply, his grip on her tightened slightly as he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"I'm s-so sorry, Natsume! After my dad k-kicked me out, h-he k-killed h-himself!" Mikan confessed, bawling her eyes out even more.

"How do you know when you got kicked out, idiot?"

"I witnessed by t-the s-shadows on t-the curtains!" Mikan inhaled his scent, calming down a bit. "N-Natsume, I'm s-so s-sorry for disturbing y-you and P-Permy!" Mikan said.

"I broke up with her," he said, shrugging. Mikan looked up at him, eyes wide with tears still trickling down her cheeks.

"Is it because of m-me?"

Natsume sucked the inside of his cheeks and said, "I defended you."

"Everything is m-my fault! I-I'm _really _s-sorry, Natsume! You even c-came f-for me!" she apologised.

"Mikan, I'll be here for you and your baby, no matter what."

"B-but!"

"I broke up with Shouda because she was in my way and no one can ever stand between us, Mikan."

"T-thank you, N-Natsume. But are you _sure _you want to spend your life with _me_?"

He squeezed her hand in reassuringly and said, "Yup. Your idiocy won't rub off on me."

He looked up again at the sky with a tiny smile, and noticed a star shining in the distance.

* * *

**Okay, this might've seemed abit suckish, but I don't care :). Please review~ It'll make my day better. :-) Thanks,**

**~Joy.**


	7. Pens and Zits

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or GMH.

**GIVE ME HOPE  
"**Don't I get something for my fake zit?**"**

**TITLE: **Pens and Zits  
**DEDICATION: **To all the girls out there worrying about zits. :D Oh and foxtrotelly to make up for my horrible excuse of drama skills in writing :D.  
**COUPLE: **SumirexKoko  
**GENRE: **Humour/Romance

**

* * *

**

"Aah!" The scream of horror was so loud, that the pigeons that stood on the roofs flew off into a different area that seemed _peaceful_. "Oh my holy mother—" Sumire's angry ranting was interrupted as Anna walked inside the room.

"You called for me?"

"Anna!" she cried, clinging onto her arm for dear life, "Look at my nose!" Sumire pointed at the middle of her nose, and there laid a _zit_.

"Oh my, is that a _zit_?" Anna scrutinised it up close.

"Nuh-duh! How can I go to the date tonight looking like a bloated marshmallow?" Sumire yelled, panicking.

"Er darling, stop being such a drama queen and sit down! For heaven's sake, you don't look like a _bloated marshmallow_! You're just over-exaggerating!" Anna said.

"Well my _nose _looks like a bloated marshmallow!" she argued.

Anna sighed and combed her hair with a brush. "Well, do you want to miss this date just because of a silly zit? I'm sure it'll go away sooner or later!"

"I have no other choice but to skip this date, Anna! Koko probably doesn't want to be seen with a girl who has a big ugly _zit _on her nearly-perfect nose!"

Anna shook her head and said, "Still conceited as ever, I see."

"Whatever."

"But I have to admit, your nose _is _very fine, a hot one at that too," Anna murmured, trying to distract the girl from bailing on Koko.

Sumire's emerald eyes lit up as she bounced on her chair happily. "I know right? But you know another great thing of— Hey! You're trying to _distract _me aren't you?" she accused, narrowing her eyes at Anna in the mirror.

Anna grinned and said, "Sorry, but I still think you should go."

"Nope! Never!"

Anna sighed and put the brush down. "Give me a minute. I have a phone call to make. Make yourself at home, Sumire."

"Oh thanks— wait a minute! This _is _my home!" Sumire yelled.

**

* * *

**

"_Please _Koko?" Anna whispered into her phone.

"_No. I don't care if she's got a zit on her bloody nose, I will never ever—"_

Anna sighed, mocking the act of being sad and said, "I guess I'll have to find her another guy who's willing to bring her to the restaurant she's always wanted to go to and one who _wouldn't_ mind her zit." Before she could hang up, a voice stopped her from doing so.

"_W-wait," _Koko sighed on the other line in defeat, _"tell her I'll be there to pick her up at 7, okay?"_

Anna squealed happily and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Koko! I owe you one!" Hanging up on him, she ran into Sumire's room to announce the good news to her. "Sumire! Koko called me to tell you the date's still on!"

"What? Did you _tell _him about my zit?" Sumire glared at her.

"No! He's the one who called me!" she said defensively.

"Then why would he call _you _to remind me of our date, hmm? He should remember I mentioned to him that I had a calendar that had all our dates written on it." Sumire crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"No more questions! Just hurry up and get changed, we have only two hours until he comes walking on your doorway to pick you up!" Anna pulled Sumire into the closet, frantically searching for an outfit.

**

* * *

**

_She's up to something_, Sumire thought suspiciously but dismissed the thought as soon as she heard the doorbell ring.

_Ding dong._

"Ah!" Anna yelped, accidentally smudging more blush than necessary.

"Anna!" Sumire screeched angrily.

"Er, I'm going to answer that!" Anna squeaked and ran for the door.

"Eugh! I look _terrible_ Anna!" Sumire shouted. Hearing no response, she wiped her cheek fervently and crept downstairs to hear her boyfriend and her best friend whispering to each other in secrecy. Sumire narrowed her eyes as Anna blocked her view of her boyfriend's face. "Ahem! Anna, do you mind if I can _see _Koko?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anna jumped in surprise and slammed the door in Koko's face. "U-um, he shouldn't see you like t-this yet! And oh my gosh, your make up is a _mess_!" Anna exclaimed, pushing Sumire back into the room.

"Hey! You just slammed _my _door on _my _boyfriend right in front of _me_!" Sumire growled, irritated of the death grip Anna had on her as she was forced inside her own room.

Anna sighed and said, "Sorry, I just need you to cooperate with me for now _please_." Pushing her onto the stool, she said, "Put on your outfit now. I've finished your hair and it seems like you got the smudge off your face, and thank heavens for that!"

Sumire twitched and said, "_You _were the one who said my make up was a mess!"

"I meant your make up that was lying on your table. It's a mess, Sumire!" Anna smiled innocently.

"Oh you little—"

"Stop chit chatting! You prince charming is waiting outside your veranda, so quick! Get a move on!"

"Sheesh, you're like my mother."

"Someone has to act like one when you're alone. Who knows what idiotic things you could do?"

**

* * *

**

"Erm, may I ask you what that… _thing _on your nose is?" Sumire crinkled her nose in disgust, eyeing the conspicuous black pen mark on her boyfriend's nose.

He grinned and said cheerfully, "Why of course you should know! You have one on your nose too!" Her fingers twitched as the need to punch him nagged in the back of her mind.

"_That_ is a _zit_? That _ugly _thing is a _zit_?"

"Hey! Your one is a real one though!" Koko frowned.

"Excuse _moi_? Mine's a _real _one?" Sumire tapped her foot as she waited for her boyfriend's lousy excuse.

"E-erm, well y-you know! I thought I'd make myself a z-zit too!" he reasoned lamely.

"Uh-huh. Last time I checked, you hated anything remotely close to _pimples_."

"Well people change!" Koko sweat dropped at his lame excuse.

"Puh-_leeze_! Do not give me that changing crap, Koko. Spit out your motives," Sumire said, rolling her eyes.

Koko fiddled with his thumbs shyly and explained, "Well Anna called me to say that I had to pretend to have a zit so you wouldn't feel left out, even though she knows I _despise _zits."

"Tsk, I _knew _that little meddler was up to something!" Sumire cursed under her breath.

"Don't get angry at her!" Koko defended.

"Why? Fallen for her because of her _unbelievable_ kindness?"

"Of course not, Sumire! It's just that . . . Anna never forced me to do this. She gave me the choice of going on a date with a self-conscious Sumire – not that you aren't self-conscious – or the choice to share the embarrassment along with you," Koko said, smiling sheepishly, "so I opted for the latter."

Sumire's eyes were glazed with tears of happiness as she whispered, "Thank you, you idiot!" She threw her arms around his neck, sniffling.

Koko grinned triumphantly and said, "Don't I get something for my fake zit?"

Locking eyes with him, she drew her head closer for a passionate kiss. As they pulled away to catch their breath, Sumire suggested, "Thanks for everything. Do you want me to fake a zit for you?"

He looked at her in confusion but his eyes turned wide as she pulled out a mirror to reveal a very ugly-looking zit on his forehead.

"AAH!"

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this, especially you Joanne :D. Review if you likey? Thanks,**

**~Joy.**


	8. Chicks vs Chickens

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or GMH.

**GIVE ME HOPE  
"**Yeah, I get it! Now why don't you go to your little brown-haired chick and drown in the Nile River while you're at it!**"**

**TITLE: **Chicks vs. Chickens  
**DEDICATION: **Ariisha-chan, for reviewing probably all of my drabbles DX I haven't reviewed every single chapter or every single story yet, but I just wanted to finish this before I go through hours of tears and laughter reading all your stories :).  
**COUPLE: **MisakixTsubasa  
**GENRE: **Romance/Humour

**

* * *

**

"Like, you know those girls who have flicky hair?"

"Excuse me?" Misaki asked, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

Tsubasa laughed at her expression and said, "You know the kind of hair where the ends flick _out?" _She burst out laughing, clutching onto her stomach.

"You could've just used _me _as an example, you know."

"Yeah whatever, Misaki," he dismissed her with a shrug, "—but moving on anyways. Anyways, she has these weird _but _pretty specks in her eyes. It's… _hypnotising_." His eyes were sparkling with imagination.

"Pfft, you sound like a love-sick fool, Andou," she teased, "Who is this mystery girl anyways?"

"I'm not yet finished with my description! But, she has such soft, shiny hair with eyes that sparkle in the moonlight, her glossy red lips—" he was interrupted as the girl held out an impatient hand.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Jeez! She's one of those slu- _cinderellas_ with eyes like the stars and curves like a Nissan ad!" A vein popped on her forehead as she felt mixed emotions bubbling inside of her.

He smirked and continued, "—and she _loves _Egypt and History! I _love _History, so we're a perfect match, don't cha' think so, Misaki-_chan_?" He inched closer to peek at her expression that was shrouded by her pink bangs. _I love History too,_ she thought.

Immediately, she grabbed his ear and shouted, "I DON'T CARE!"

Tsubasa chuckled, tearing her hand off his red throbbing ear. "Misaki, you sound like a jealous wife, you know?" He smirked as she blushed beetroot red.

"As if I'm _jealous _of _you_!" she retorted.

"Yeah, and I like you," he said sarcastically. Her cheeks flushed even more, despite the mockery laced in his boyish voice.

"Yeah, I get it! You like her, she likes you, and you guys get married and have millions of ogre babies! Leave me alone, so why don't you go to your little brown-haired chick and drown in the Nile River while you're both at it, since she _loves _Egypt! I'm sure she knows the depth of the Nile River!" she huffed her insults out angrily.

His triumphant smirk grew wider every second. "Misaki, first of all, she _isn't _brown-haired, she's _pink _-haired. And, who's the ogre out of you and I, Misaki?"

"Of course it's you—!" She blinked hazily and said, "Eh! You and I? You mean…" her voice trailed off in horror.

He grinned lopsidedly and said, "Yep! You've been jealous of yourself during the whole 7 minutes!"

"But, you _sarcastically _said you liked me? I thought you had no feelings at all," she asked, her eye twitching.

"It's true, I don't like you." He did a little victory dance in his head as he saw her cheeks flame in humiliation and anger.

"I _lurve_ you." He flashed her a smile and swept her off her long legs, kissing her.

. . . .**1**. . .

. . . . .**2**. . . .

. . . . . . **3**. . . .

_Slam! _

"Jerk! I didn't even say I liked you back or anything yet!" she yelled, holding down his struggling body onto the ground.

"Yeah, that's cause you _lurve _me."

_Punch!_

"You're the ogre out of the two of us, Tsubasa."

"Does that mean we can have babies now?"

_Smack! Punch!_

**0**

"You know, it was sorta like a chicken vs. chick fight."

"What the?"

"Cause I was the chicken. I may have seemed bigger than your 'imaginary brown-haired girl'—"

"Hey! I said _pink_-haired—!"

"But, I was too chicken to tell you how I felt before."

…

"You _positive _you don't want ogre babies now?"

_Pow!_

**0**

_**Review for the ogre babies that Tsubasa wants now. :) Make Tsubasa's wish come true~!**_

**Hehe, sorry random much? I know this is cliché and sappy, but meh ;). This is dedicated to Lili~ HEheheheeh. Thanks,**

**~Joy.**


	9. Love Label

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or GMH.

**GIVE ME HOPE  
"**Speaking of cows, how's your buttocks?**"**

**TITLE: **Love Label  
**DEDICATION: **To those bored.  
**COUPLE: **SumirexKoko  
**GENRE: **Humour/Romance

**

* * *

**

Today was just another bad day.

Natsume-kun gave me the cold shoulder as usual, Wakako was too busy admiring her pink nails, which happen to be out of fashion, and damn Yome keeps coming to my room late at night to borrow _my _label marker. If it weren't for his silly motives and teddy bear pyjamas, I would've nailed him for being such a pervert. You know, coming in my dorm late at night, _evil _grin plastered on his face. I was probably cursed by an evil witch like that chick who died from touching a needle or something, I don't know.

_Wait! _If all curses end with a _kiss_. . . then _maybe_ Natsume-kun—

"Maybe Natsume-kun can kiss you and your big buttocks goodbye," Koko finished. Well not really _finished _since I wasn't going to say that.

"Ugh! I hate you, Yome! And I don't even have a big ass!" I screeched, throwing myself onto him, punching his chest wildly.

"Hey, ow!" he whined, trying to shove me off. I blinked in confusion as someone else had stooped down to grab me by my arm and pull me up.

"N-Natsume?" I asked dreamily, swivelling my head around only to meet _Mochu_. "Ew," I mumbled in reply to his now-fallen smirk. I turned around to glower at the mind-reader who was still lying on the floor hopelessly, "I do _not _have a big buttock."

His grin grew wider as he stood up, dusting his pants. "Oh, but every scoop of chocolate ice cream you had over the last couple of days _is _making your buttocks grow. One day, it'll be Texas!" he teased but fell to the floor as my fist met his face. _Pow! _

"You do _not _want to mess with me now, Yome," I threatened.

"But I've been messing with you ever since I came here and look at me, I don't even have a hole in my forehead from your evil eyes," he retorted. I screamed in frustration and anger and stormed off towards my dorm.

"Stupid boys. . . Think they know _everything,_" I muttered under my breath, plunging to my pockets for the keys. "He better not come inside my room for my bloody label marker tonight, or any night for that matter." Hearing the door _click_, I slammed the door closed and threw myself onto my fluffy bed.

"Oh crap, I have to lock the doors before Yome comes hopping inside like a constipated bunny and waste my precious labels."

**

* * *

**

"Shouda." _Knock knock._

My eyes shot open at the familiar name. "Natsume?" I jumped up from my bed in excitement, leaning my ear against the wooden door.

"Let me in," a gruffly voice commanded.

"Yes!" I squealed happily, "Oh, I knew you'd come Natsu—Yome!" I glared at the blonde boy before me who was grinning madly. "Why the hell are _you _here? It's meant to be _Natsume-kun_!" I shrieked.

"You're _really _that desperate, you know? My voice wasn't even close to Natsume's—"

I interrupted his ranting, "Yeah, and you did a terribly bad job at mimicking his _husky_ voice!"

He threw back, "But you still fell for the trick, _Shouda_." He attempted to imitate Natsume's 'husky' voice as he said my family name.

I snorted. "_Please,_ even a cow would do a better job than you."

"Speaking of cows, how's your buttocks?" he said, grin growing wider at my furious expression.

"That's it! I'm closing this door!" I yelled, quickly shutting the door. It was so close, but his damn foot had to get in the way. His yelp distracted me and he finally saw the opening. Taking advantage of my state, he swiftly stepped inside the room and ran for the . . .

_Label marker_.

I snapped out of my reverie and barked angrily, stomping towards him, "Stop wasting my labels, Yome!"

"Naah," he said absently, printing out labels that seemed nonsense.

"I swear to—"

He interrupted me, "Why were you crying yesterday, Permy?" His voice was quiet and gentle despite the smile playing on his lips.

I gaped at him and said, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you, so stop denying the fact you cried and tell me why."

I took in a deep breath, collapsing onto the bed. I murmured, "Nobody loves me, Yome."

"What makes you think so, Permy?" he questioned, a hint of anger in his voice that confused me.

"Because, Natsume-kun looks like he doesn't care about my well-being, Wakako is hardly acting like the friend I need, and _you _keep coming in my room late to borrow my label marker!" I glared at him accusingly.

He shrugged and said, "What makes you think that _I _don't care about you if I keep barging in your room just to 'waste' your labels?"

"I don't know. You're trying to annoy me?"

"Well If I don't care about you, why do I bother even stepping out of my dorm?" he challenged. Even though it was insignificant and silly, I felt happy.

Yome didn't wait for me to finish my reply. Instead, he printed out a label and stuck it on my forehead. I blushed angrily and said, "Stop wasting my damn—"

He waved me off and without turning back to glance at me, he said, "I didn't waste it." As soon as he left, I walked up to my desk to stare at the words stuck on my head. My jaw dropped to the ground in astonishment and my cheeks flared. I felt happy. I finally thought that the tears that I had cried yesterday were for nothing.

**

* * *

**

_I love you. :) And I don't care about your buttocks, btw. _

**

* * *

**

**Disappointed. This turned out rather . . . sappy and cliché Dx. Please forgive me for this terrible one-shot. Dx. I managed to write more than I had originally planned, which isn't a very good thing... so uhh. -hides under the chair- Review please :) Thanks,**

**~Joy.**


	10. Red to Green

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or GMH.  
**Ariisha-chan, Foxtrotelly and I are holding a _CONTEST _for all those interested! ;D**

**GIVE ME HOPE  
"**I cringe whenever I see red. Now tell me something isn't wrong with me.**"**

**TITLE: **Red to Green.  
**DEDICATION: **D: No one really.  
**COUPLE: **NatsumexMikanxRuka**  
GENRE: **Friendship/Hurt/Comfort.

**.x.**

**- RUKA NOGI**

We watched her every movement in the cafeteria every day. We watched as she walked in, taking in a deep breath as if she was expecting something. We watched her wait in the line of people who were busy chatting away, picking at any random food.

But she wasn't them.

She would grab food that varied from hamburgers to pasta. She would get all kinds of fruit, but _never _apples. Well ever since _he _died. She never spared a glance at those red, juicy apples that disappeared after every lunch from the enormous amount of people eating them. She shrugged the thought of eating them.

We watched as Mikan Sakura _cringed _at the sight of the red apples.

I took in a deep breath, and stood up as my chair screeched noisily. I brushed my blonde hair back, ignoring the protests of my friends who surrounded the 'popular' table. I reassured them, "I'm just going to Sakura-san, okay?"

My friends stared at me questioningly as I made my way towards the brunette who looked troubled. Sneaking behind her, I raised my eyebrows as she made a movement to grab a red apple, but then saw her hand flinch. Swiftly, I grabbed an apple and held it in front of her. I grinned, "Here you go, Sakura-san. You looked a bit troubled whether you should eat this or not."

Mikan blushed and said, "Oh, it's okay Ruka-pyon! I wasn't going to eat the apple anyways." Shrugging, I took a bite in the apple and walked back towards my table.

_I wonder… does this have to do with his—_

"Oi Ruka! Give me an apple, damn you!" Mochu yelled.

"Get it yourself."

"But you took the last one! And apples are popular!"

_That's true… Why wouldn't she want to eat apples?_

**.x.**

"Hey, Sakura-san," I said, flashing a charming smile. She smiled back and nodded in acknowledgement of my presence. "I've got to ask you a question…" my voice trailed off in uneasiness. She blinked in wonder and nodded cautiously. "Why do you always look like you try to avoid the red apples at the cafeteria _every day_?" I blurted out, my insides clenching at the sight of her expression. Mikan's bottom lip trembled slightly and her eyes were wide-eyed and glazing.

"E-er, I thought I should avoid apples," she defended lamely.

I sighed and shook my head. "Please, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help and—"

Mikan interrupted, "No one _can _help, Ruka," I flinched as she said my name differently, "But to tell you the truth, I _cringe _whenever I see the colour red. Now tell me something isn't wrong with me."

"What's up with the colour red?"

She swallowed thickly, avoiding my agonising stare as a tear managed to escape her eye. "It was N-Natsume's—"

"Ah," I said, understanding the situation, "It reminds you of his eyes and it just reminds you of him?"

Mikan nodded weakly, averting her eyes from mine, staring at her shoes.

"And, red is the only thing I can remember him of since he… he died," she mumbled.

My eyes widened as an idea struck me. Without responding, I stood up and ran outside the classroom towards the cafeteria, ignoring the teacher's yelling.

_Maybe…_

**0**

_Gasp. _

"Where did all the _red _apples go, Ms. Cafeteria-Lady?"

She smiled. "Why? Don't you like green apples?"

"Er, no. It's just… never mind."

"I thought we should change our school tradition a bit, you know?"

"Thank you."

**0**

**:D Review if you liked please. :D OH AND. ANNOUNCEMENT~**

**Ariisha-chan, Foxtrotelly and I will be hosting a **_**CONTEST **_**for all you writers out there! Check out my profile to see the details! We'd love it if a lot of you guys entered since it's our first time ever hosting one, and we'd like to make it successful ;D.. Thank you!**

**~Joy.**


	11. Tin Foil Armour

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**GIVE ME HOPE  
"**Hayate is the dude who invited himself to your 16th birthday party, who stuffed caramel-flavoured popcorn in your couch and the one who kept staring at your dog like a damn stalking pedo!**"**

**TITLE: **Tin Foil Armour.  
**DEDICATION: **I'll keep advertising the contest because I don't want to let down the other judges who are really excited for this. :(. PM one of us if you're interested or if you've even finished posting it, that's if you even considered entering :P.  
**COUPLE: **HayatexSumire.  
**GENRE: **Romance/Humour.

**

* * *

**

"Ugh! Wakako, meet me at _Max Brenner _right now! It's an emergency!"

Sumire tapped her high heels onto the pavement noisily, checking her watch occasionally.

_Gosh, that girl takes forever—_

"Wakako here!" the said girl shouted, stepping out of her sleek green car dramatically.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of cows, stop trying to do the slow motion move thing, Wakako, it _so _does not suit you."

"At least I have a better car to do it with," she retorted, hands on her hips.

"Whatever. Let's hurry up and go inside, it's freezing," Sumire muttered, walking inside _Max Brenner _as she inhaled its chocolate sugar-coating smell.

"It's freezing 'cause you want your cleavage shown to every boy," Wakako mumbled, pulling a chair for herself. A vein popped on Sumire's fist, but she ignored the provoking of her supposed-to-be best friend. Sumire sat down and folded her manicured fingers together.

"Want to know why I called you for an emergency?"

"Cause your nail polish ran out?"

"No, because—"

"Cause your cat _finally _managed to escape your hell-hole?"

"No, and Puk-Puk loves his home _very _much!"

"Yeah, and Natsume Hyuuga loves you."

"Whatever! Anyways I called you out here on this freezing morning because—"

"Koko _stole _your nail polish?"

"Oh for love's sake, Wakako! My nail polish is _not _missing in any way or form, Puk-Puk loves me and Natsume Hyuuga _did _love me!" Sumire screeched, ignoring the looks she received from customers.

Wakako slouched and smirked in delight. "Then, _why_?"

I twitched in annoyance, but started nonetheless, "Well, all my candidates aren't good enough for me, Wakako! I need someone who's funny, intelligent, kind, handsome, and prince-charming!" She sighed.

Wakako giggled. "Oh, that's so like _you, _Sumire. But, _Koko _is funny, intelli— _kind, _handsome, _and _prince-charming!"

"Oh, I beg to differ! The only characteristic he has is _funny_."

"Well, he _is _handsome."

"But not _my _type of handsome," Sumire said.

"Let me guess, Natsume-kun's your type of handsome?"

Sumire snorted. "He's _everyone's _type of handsome, darling."

Wakako nodded in agreement, "True. If not Koko, what about… Mochu-san?"

Sumire crinkled her nose in disgust, "He's semi-_bald_. I need someone with more hair, Wacky!"

"Hmm, what about—" Wakako's sentence stopped abruptly as she spotted a familiar boy walking around with plastic bags in hand. She smirked, "What about _Hayate_?"

Sumire stared at her. "Erm, who's _Hayate_?"

Wakako slapped her forehead at her friend's forgetfulness, "You know, Hayate! Hayate is the dude who invited himself to your 16th birthday party, who stuffed caramel-flavoured popcorn in your couch and the one who kept staring at your dog like a damn stalking pedo!"

"Oh! _Him_? Oh my gosh, he was never on my candidate list to begin with, Wakako! Let alone the list of guys I know!"

"Well, here's your chance to bitch-slap him, sister!" She nodded her head in _his _direction, a grin playing on her cherry lips. Sumire swivelled her head around, her green curls whipping her cheeks. As if he could practically _feel _the holes being burned into his back, he turned around to meet two young good-looking teenagers staring at him. One was smirking and the other was glaring.

_Hey… I know those girls! She's—_

"Wakiki! Sumo!" he greeted cheerfully, skipping towards their table.

"Ugh, look who it is." Sumire groaned. "What do _you _want?"

"Why so rude to me, _Sumo_?"

"My name isn't Sumo, arsehole! And why am I so rude to you? Why don't you guess, hmm?"

"Oh! Is it because I deleted my number off your phone? Sumo, you know I don't like _you _in that way."

"What the hell? Your number was _never_—"

"Okay, enough fighting you babies!" Wakako cut in, holding her friend back from clawing at the poor boy's face. She smiled sweetly, "Would you like to join us, Hayate-san?"

He grinned. "Why thank you, Wakiki, I'd be honoured to."

"Name is Wakako, and this here is _Sumire_," Wakako said, feeling the itch to punch the guy.

"Ah, nice to meet you both again, Wakiko and Sumore!" he chirped, holding out a hand.

Sumire slapped it away and hissed vehemently, "Don't you _dare _touch me. Wakako, you should've known I despised guys like _him. _So he can _never _be my darn prince-charming." Glaring at him one last time, she stood up noisily and grabbed her pink purse.

She was about to walk away until a cold hand clasped around her wrist. "Wait, Sumire. Look, I'm sorry I just—"

"Oh, _now _you call me by my real name? Sorry, but I don't want a sorry."

"Look, until your prince comes along, can I be your prince-charming?"

He looked serious and solemn even when she turned around, shock written on her face. "Excuse me?"

"Look, I've been trying to find you all over Japan ever since your party and—"

"Stalker," she interrupted rudely, narrowing her green eyes.

"I don't know why. I think it's cause I—"

"Fell for my charm?" She smirked.

"Yeah—that."

"Well, I don't care. Good_bye_," she sung, rolling her eyes at her friend's amused expression.

"Wait! Look, I know you want a knight in shining armour to come rescue you any moment right now, but until that guy comes along – who I wish won't – can _I _step in his place?"

"Well, you _don't _have shining armour."

"Yeah, but I have _tin foil _armour that's strong enough to protect you."

…

"I'll consider your proposition if you stop staring at Puk-Puk like a friggin' pedo."

"Then consider your proposition done, milady."

"Then consider your tin foil armour acceptable for now."

**

* * *

**

**Fail, LOL. This is pretty much my longest one-shot out of all of mine in this fanfic. X_X. Sorry about that. I'm never gonna call these drabbles anymore since they're 100 words only, and well this is over 900 ! CONTEST ALERT IN MY BORING PROFILE :D.**

**~Joy. REEEEVIEW. Cause they're my oreos and I think this sucks :P.**


	12. Miraculous Angel

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gakuen Alice or GMH.

**GIVE ME HOPE  
"**She appeared to me with those bouncy pink curls, her teal eyes shone brightly in the overwhelming darkness with pure wings floating behind her.**"**

**TITLE: **Miraculous Angel.  
**DEDICATION: **To all my fabulous readers :D.  
**COUPLE: **AnnaxNonokoxMYSTERYGUY :)  
**GENRE: **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

**

* * *

**

_Slap._

"You're such a monster! You got me _pregnant_!" Nonoko screamed, glaring at the red-faced teenager. He smirked.

"It's not my fault; you're the one who got _drunk_."

"Yeah, that part _is _my fault. But you took advantage of me, so that's where your fault lies!" she accused.

His annoying smirk was still plastered on his face. "Don't expect _me _to go all sympathetic on you, Ogasawara, because it's your fault for getting drunk. Heck, it's your fault for even coming to the party where only the _cool _people attended. It's not my fault you're a _wannabe_," he said, unaffected by the throbbing pain on his left cheek.

"You _disgust _me! I'm not a wannabe!" she spat out, leaving him on the pavement.

_Smirk_. The teenage boy strolled in the other direction casually, never sparing a glance at the girl who stormed away angrily.

**

* * *

**

"Anna, if you're still here with me, _please _tell me what to do," Nonoko cried in her hands, kneeling in front of her best friend's tombstone. "I d-don't know what to d-do a-anymore!" She trembled and flinched at the coldness of the wind that slashed against her tear-stricken face. "Anna, are you even here for me like you promised?" She clenched her fists as tears cascaded down her flustered cheeks. After endless hours of pursuing her best friend to help her even in death, no wind, no whisper and not a single sign arrived. "I knew it, you must be disappointed in me too," she mumbled, chuckling. "I'm s-sorry, Anna."

As she stood up, she glanced at the stone one last time.

_Here lies  
Anna Umenomiya  
Aged 16_

_A wonderful daughter of Mrs. & Mr. Umenomiya._

_She was a spectacular cook with weird and unique tastes. She will be remembered forever for her generosity, loyalty and caring nature for her family, friends and strangers._

_May you rest in eternal peace._

She walked away from the graveyard, never noticing the white feather that shone under the beaming rays of the sun, the feather that lay still beside her tomb.

**

* * *

**

"I've decided. I'm going to abort the baby," she murmured, holding the picture of her and Anna close to her chest. "Please tell me if it's the right thing to do, Anna."

Before she could mumble her prayers, she fell into a deep swirling hole of darkness, her eyes slowly closing. Nonoko fell into a deep sleep, mumbling her friend's name. Indigo strands fell across her face and onto the pillow. Thus her dream began.

**

* * *

**

_Nonoko._

"Huh?"

_Nonoko._

"_Anna_?"

_Don't. Don't do it._

"Do what?"

_Protect your unborn child at all costs. Please._

"I don't know how to take care of it!"

_I'm always here for you, no matter what, Nonoko._

"Wait! Don't leave me!"

_Please, don't do it. I'll always be here, Nonoko. _

"No!"

_Nonoko, please forgive him._

"Wait! Who's him?"

_Please, forgive him and don't harm the child._

"Wait!"

_Don't forget that I'll always be here for you._

**

* * *

**

Nonoko walked down the familiar path, ignoring the sympathetic looks she received. She couldn't focus on anything. She still pondered on her dream. Anna sounded like she was being . . . _strangled_. Her jaw clenched as she reminisced her own mistake.

"Hn, it's _you_," a deep baritone voice broke her reverie.

She yelped, "It's _you_—!" But then, she blinked. "O-oh."

He quirked an eyebrow and mimicked, "Oh?"

_Nonoko, please forgive him._

She sucked in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, really." He smirked once again.

"What is this? Do you want _more_?" She raised her hand to slap him for his rudeness, but thought the better of it.

She shook her head, "N-no. _She _told me to forgive you, so there."

"Do you know _why _you're even apologising?"

"I think so," she said, biting her lip.

"Then do enlighten me."

"I shouldn't be blaming you for getting me pregnant, since it was _her _funeral on the day of the party. And well, I was too d-depressed to even watch her funeral. I-I wouldn't b-be able to handle it," she explained, casting her eyes down to her shoes in shame, "And I wanted to apologise for being such a—"

"Bitch, yeah I get it."

She laughed. "I'm not going to kill the baby, even if you're not going to step in the father's shoes."

He sucked his cheeks. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"Do you want to know _why _I changed my mind about aborting the baby?"

"Why?"

"She appeared to me with those bouncy pink curls, her teal eyes shone brightly in the overwhelming darkness with pure white wings floating behind her. _That_'s why."

"An angel, hn?"

"Not just an angel. A miraculous angel," she said, smiling at the blue sky, "She's my miracle."

"I figured."

She stared at him, her eyebrow twitching. "You're not much of a man of words, Hyuuga-san."

"Natsume. Call me Natsume."

_I'll always be here.  
_

**Well, wasn't much of a mystery guy cause of all the smirking Dx. Review please, I would really appreciate it! I don't even know if a lot of people like this apart from my loyal reviewers T_T. This is for you guys! Hope you loved it.**

**~Joy.**


	13. Angelic Butterfly

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or GMH.

**GIVE ME HOPE  
"**She stared at the yellow butterfly as it was perched on her gravestone. It was her favourite colour.**"**

**TITLE: **Angelic Butterfly  
**DEDICATION: **For all my readers waiting patiently for the update. :) If there are any out there.  
**COUPLE: **Can you guess?  
**GENRE: **Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**

* * *

**

The raindrops made a pattering sound. She stood there, eyes transfixed on her best friend's gravestone. She'd seen her name a thousand times, but looking at it gave her a throbbing pain and she found it hard to swallow. Her sea blue eyes looked dazed as her shallow breaths were audible enough for the crowd stare at her in pity. Her best friend may have died, but she did not want _their _pity. She wasn't weak and wasn't going to turn vulnerable and fragile.

"Are you okay?" a lady in her mid-twenties asked, concern in her red eyes.

"I'm _fine_, Kaoru. Leave me alone," she said harshly.

Kaoru chuckled, "Even while we our here at our friend's funeral, you never fail to amuse me. I'm sure Yuka-san wouldn't want you to act strong during her funeral."

She glared at her. "I don't want to hear you telling me that, Kaoru. I think I know what I'm doing."

Kaoru raised a finger and said, "Tut, tut. You _think_. You're not _certain_."

"I don't care. What do you want from me now?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"It's perfectly normal to be fragile when your best friend dies, you know. Yuka-san's favourite insect was a butterfly, out of all flying insects and creatures. Butterflies are vulnerable and fragile, I'm sure Yuka-san wouldn't mind if you shed tears for her death," Kaoru said, smiling.

"I'm not a bloody butterfly, so stop pushing your luck, okay?"

"You're a butterfly inside, but those wings of yours are like an angel's. Those wings shroud the pain your feeling right now. Angels may be guardians, but they too have their weaknesses," Kaoru said.

"Look, stop this angelic butterfly crap, okay?" she said, walking away from the crowd dressed in black.

Kaoru smiled. "She was never a crying person was she, Yuka-san?"

**

* * *

**

After everyone had departed, she walked back, palms sweaty and eyes darting from side to side, cautious of her surroundings. She knew no one was there, but she felt a pair of eyes staring at her, like a predator waiting for its chance to devour the victim. She forced her legs to move towards her best friend's tombstone. The rain had stopped falling from the skies, but the raindrops on the tombstones were somehow an inhumanely beautiful sight. The sun now shone brightly on the graveyard, casting shadows. She breathed in and inhaled the scent of wet grass, closing her eyes for a minute.

_Whoosh._

She felt a gush of wind and her eyes snapped open, narrowing in suspicion. No, she couldn't feel a living human's presence, but one of familiarity… Her eyes widened.

"Yuka!"

There, perched on the said-girl's tombstone was a butterfly…

It looked plain and dull, but through her eyes it was inspirational, beautiful and significant. She could've sworn it was her best friend in a butterfly's form. Not only because it stood on her best friend's tombstone, but because of its colour.

"Yellow really _is _your favourite colour, Yuka," she mumbled, smiling.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the late update! I think it's been nearly a month. I've been immensely busy, and I hope you can guess who 'she' is :D. The first person to guess it correctly will have the new GMH one-shot dedicated to that person. Good luck!**

**~Joy.**


	14. A Promise Kept

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or GMH.

**GIVE ME HOPE  
"**Cross my heart, hope to die I will _never _turn my back on you.**"**

**TITLE: **A Promise Kept  
**DEDICATION: **Dream Blossom, congratulations! Sorry Lili, you were so close! But your final answer was incorrect *buzz. LOL sorry. Better luck at this one ;D.  
**COUPLE: **Can you guess?  
**GENRE: **Family and a hint of romance… :)

**

* * *

**

**Many years ago…**

**There lived a boy and a girl, both 18 years of age. The girl was insecure and was never content with her life and hated the idea of a promise broken. The boy was lonely and wasn't very good in keeping promises. With one promise that seemed so little, it changed both their lives forever. For the good **_**and **_**the bad.**

They walked on the path, hands interlocked as he swung their hands happily. She giggled, "Oh, you're such a wonderful entertainer."

He winked. "Oh, I thought we were something more, dear."

She giggled once again. "Sorry, dear. The only boy I've dated was five years ago. Ever since he turned his back on me, I've never had an eye for boys," she explained, a serene smile plastered on her face.

The teenage boy questioned, "Tsk, you actually think I'm going to turn out like one of _them_?"

She sighed, "You're a wonderful man, I admit. But, I can't afford my heart to be torn to pieces again, dear."

"Cross my heart, hope to die I will _never _turn my back on you."

She giggled. "Let's hope so."

"Indeed, let's hope so." He smiled, tightening his hold on her. The thought of the woman of his dreams and him being surrounded by plenty of their grandchildren sparked hope in his heart. If only that thread of hope was enough for their love to last forever, or so he thought.

**

* * *

**

"Grandpa, where's Grandma?" a little girl asked, tugging her grandfather's wrinkly hand.

The man chuckled, but the pain in his heart never ceased, "She's in a better place now."

"Where's that better place, Grandpa?" the little girl's eyes widened in curiosity and with such innocence that tears in his eyes formed.

As he smiled, more wrinkles appeared on his face. "She's with your parents, safe and sound," he assured her, tightening her hold as the priest continued talking.

"May she rest in peace…" the priest concluded.

After a few minutes of silence, the crowd started walking away from her tombstone. The colours of black faded away, the tears finally cascaded down his wrinkly cheeks as his eyes dulled in grief. Before he could move, the little girl tugged his arm once again persistently. "Grandpa…" she whispered, rubbing her eye cutely with her other arm.

He sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Can we go home now? I'm sleepy," she yawned.

As he couldn't resist her adorable face, he reluctantly agreed, "Sure. Just give me a second." His eyes focused on his wife's tombstone once again, his back never turning away from her. He felt a throbbing pain in his heart as he felt the devastation from the thought of turning away, breaking his ultimate promise. Suddenly, a thought sparked in his mind. He tightened his hold on his granddaughter and slowly started walking backwards, eyes never off the tombstone.

His granddaughter stared at him and said, "What are you doing, Grandpa? Why aren't you walking normally? You could fall down!"

He smiled. "I promised your grandmother I'd never turn my back on her. I'm still keeping that promise."

Her mouth widened, confused. "But, she's in a better place now. I don't think she can see you."

He chuckled, "You're too young to understand. I'll tell you when you're… 18."

She pouted. "Aw! But that's _years _away!"

"Trust me; I had to wait _years _to find the woman of my dreams."

_I love you._

"Cross my heart, hope to die I will _never _turn my back on you."

**

* * *

**

**I updated to make up for my short absence. I'm **_**still **_**on a hiatus though. Sorry! Congratulations Dream Blossom for guessing the right answer! Better luck on this one Lili :P. If anyone gets it right, the next chapter shall be dedicated to them! Good luck and thanks for your kind reviews!**

**~Joy.**


	15. Police risking Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or GMH.

**GIVE ME HOPE  
"**I may be nice, but behind my Harry Potter glasses lies a man willing to risk his own license for his girlfriend.**"**

**TITLE: **Police-risking Love  
**DEDICATION: **Ariisha-chan, this is for youuu! :D Hope school doesn't kill you _too _much.  
**COUPLE: **YuuxNonoko  
**GENRE: **Romance  
**P.S. AU!**

O

Love was perfectly normal.

O

But, a relationship filled with abusing a car, an squabble over a hair tie, and a policeman soon to tell the couple off for slowing down, just to listen to _California Girls_,

O

wasn't really what you'd call normal.

**I've Perfected Imperfection.**

Yuu Tobita.

That name instantly reminded you of Harry Potter glasses, honey gold eyes with a frantic expression on his face as he fretted over small things like who forgot to tie up their hair, due to the increasing amount of lice.

"Oh no, this is horrible news! Does anyone have a black hair tie she can borrow?" Yuu panicked, pointing a finger at his girlfriend, whose blue strands strayed downwards her shoulder.

Nonoko rolled her indigo eyes at her boyfriend, as she said, "Calm down, Yuu! It's not really a big matter anyways…"

His mouth dropped to the ground as he stammered, "N-not a b-big matter? Oh, but it is, Nonoko! You wouldn't want… _lice _nesting in your hair, would you?" He crinkled his nose in disgust, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Unintentionally, his inquiry brought giggles in the classroom, as girls tried to hold in their laughter.

Nonoko flushed angrily and harrumphed. "Stop embarrassing me! You're not my mother," she reminded him, striding out of the classroom, leaving only the sounds of her boots clacking on the tiles.

"Haha! Good job, Yuu!" Sumire giggled, high-fiving Wakako.

Yuu ignored the chortling and comments, creasing his eyebrows in confusion. "Eh… what did I do wrong?" he questioned himself as Hotaru walked up to him.

"Here you go," she muttered, forcing a black hair tie into his hand. "Take it and chase after her," she commanded him roughly, sitting back down.

Yuu nodded his head weakly, thanking her, "Thanks, Hotaru-san! I'll take my leave now, everyone."

"Hey wait! Classes haven't ended yet…" Sumire's voice trailed after his running figure as she shrugged. "What's he doing, Imai?"

Hotaru cracked a tiny smile. "He's being the man behind… glasses."

O

O

O

"Guys are so inconsiderate, stupid, idiotic, mean, unfeeling, horrible and monstrous!" Nonoko cried angrily, kicking her boyfriend's car repeatedly. "I mean, _Natsume_ is an exception, but Yuu isn't!"

"I'm inconsiderate, stupid, idiotic, mean, unfeeling, horrible and monstrous?" a voice asked behind her.

She gasped and spun around, pointing an accusing finger at the man who stood bravely in front of her. "You! You! You! You're the reason to these tears," she pointed directly at her falling tears that slid down her cheeks, "-you're the very reason why I hate today!" she screamed, frustrated.

"Shh, calm down Nonoko," he soothed, raising two hands as a sign of surrender.

"No! I won't unless you leave me alone," she demanded, kicking the car behind her. "Or else, I will seriously scrape your car's headlights," she threatened.

Yuu bit his lip, glancing at his red 4WD. True, he was seemingly a nerd with glasses and an undeniably huge brain that contained thousands of brain cells unlike any other boy, and he seemed the most responsible considering he's the school captain… but, when it came to his car, he was an ordinary teenager. "Nonoko… come on, don't be like this," he pleaded, desperate to save the car.

Nonoko harrumphed. "No. You're just worried about your bloody _car_, that you can't risk jigging the remainder of school to bring me home," she sneered, crossing her arms.

Now, this was something new. "Excuse me?" he asked, raising a brow.

She threw her hands in the air, frustrated. "Well, it's a bit obvious! Can't you be a gentlemen and bring me home? I'm done for today, and I'm friggin' _tired_!"

"But… school… it's good for your education, Nonoko," he forced the words to come out despite the fact his girlfriend was glaring mightily at him.

"School, homework, assignments, projects, pencils, rubbers… everything is about school to you! Can't you just concentrate on me for once?"

He gave in, and settled with a sigh. "Fine… come on, I'll drop you home." He plunged in his pockets for the car keys and pressed the button.

Happily, she opened the door and settled on the front seat. "Thanks, Yuu. Look, I'm sorry… I'm just not in it today, after what happened this afternoon," she admitted embarrassingly.

Yuu raked his hair, sighing, "It's okay, Nonoko. Anyways, you're right. I should be focusing a bit more on you other than school, sorry."

"Naah, it's okay." She smiled, turning on the radio as her eyes widened at the sound of the song. She sung, "Ca-li-fornia girls, we're unforgettable!"

Yuu groaned, slapping his forehead. "Oh, you've _got to be kidding me_," he growled.

Nonoko rolled her eyes, jumping in her seat happily and completely forgot how close her house from the school was.

Yuu smirked. "We're nearly at your house, Nonoko-_chan_," he reminded her, chuckling inwardly.

She froze and stared at him, wide-eyed. "What? Ohmigosh! I completely forgot it's a walking distance!" she shrieked. "Damn it… I won't be able to hear this again until the next time it goes on…"

"Why not?"

She let out a sigh. "Well, my computer broke and my mother took my phone privileges which had the song on it… oh well," she mumbled.

Suddenly, guilt and pity filled his mind. He bit his lip again, deciding against his own better judgement. As he sighed, he slowed the speed of the car conspicuously.

Nonoko blinked. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Stop idling, and start enjoying the song. I don't see police around, so I can slow down for you," he said, irritated.

She blushed, but protested, "Hey, you could really get into trouble by police-!"

Suddenly, a police siren went off from behind the vehicle. Yuu's eyes widened as he looked in the side mirror, noticing a police car slowing down beside his as he was driving at an unbelievably slow pace. "Excuse me…" the police knocked onto their window, easily able to catch up with the still-moving car.

Yuu stopped the car, and lowered the volume down with the same song still playing in the background. "Yes sir?" he asked, lowering the window.

"Could you kindly tell us why you're speed is _very, very, very, very, very, very, very-_"

"Slow?" Yuu interrupted, annoyed.

"Yes, that," the policeman said, nodding.

He simply smiled and intertwined his fingers with his girlfriends'. "I may be nice, but behind my Harry Potter glasses lies a man willing to risk his own license for his girlfriend," Yuu explained, staring into the love of his life's glazed indigo eyes.

"Yuu…" she murmured, about to break into tears.

The policeman noticed their interaction and sighed, "Well, since this isn't a busy road, I'll leave you both in peace." With that, he walked back to his own car and drove off.

"Yuu," she repeated, pulling him into a hug. "I love you," she muttered into his ear.

He tightened his hold on her, conveying the same message as he noticed they were already in front of her house. "You live here, if I'm not wrong."

She pulled out of the hug, nodding. As she wiped the tears, she grabbed her bag and bid goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yuu!" she yelled, running back inside her house.

As she slammed the door, she slid to the ground, all the while texting her boyfriend. Instinctively, she pressed send and not a second later, realised her mistake.

"Shit! I told him mum confiscated my phone."

O

"_Mother_!"

O

"What now?"

O

"I have _lice_! Ew!"

**I've Perfected Imperfection.**

**Okay! That sucked x(. I just thought different couples should shine in this. I haven't updated in a month, and I apologise sincerely :P. Review if you likey? :D**

**~Joy.**


	16. Best Friends

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice or GMH stories whatsoever. I simply use the stories in my own words, and in the characters of Gakuen Alice.

**GIVE ME HOPE  
"**My best friend knows me too well. I hope he doesn't know I stole his last cookie in the jar.**"**

**TITLE: **Best Friends  
**DEDICATION: **To all the people who read my one-shots and stories! I'd like to thank you for all your reviews, PMs, and your incredible support I hardly deserve!  
**COUPLE: **NarumixYuka  
**GENRE: **Friendship  
**This is AU!**

O

O

O

Best friends.

They were the sticky part of stickers. They were the heat coming from a hair-dryer. They were the elastic in the hair-tie. Best friends were simply people you needed in your life to help you function properly.

"Narumi! The group wants to go out for some shopping, do you want to come?" Yuka yelled, skipping towards her best friend, grinning brightly.

Narumi raised a golden eyebrow. "Shopping? Well… I'm not really the type to go shopping…" he trailed off, watching a pouting look appear on her face as she looked disappointed.

"Oh, come with us, Naru! We surely would love to have another addition to the family. You're always distancing yourself from everyone, Naru. You're isolating yourself from society itself," she muttered.

"Except you," Narumi added crudely.

She rolled her brown doe-like eyes. "Yes, except for me. When will you interact with other human beings, Naru? Everyone wants to be your friend since you have this 'cool' exterior that attracts people to you, but then that cold, unfeeling look makes that attraction fly out the friggin' window!" she said, grasping onto his cold hand. "Please, don't do this to yourself, Narumi. You can't stay alone forever."

"I'm not alone. You're my best friend, and I don't need anyone else," he murmured.

"Please? Just come shopping with us, _please_?" she pleaded, her brown hair blowing in raging wind.

Narumi let out a sigh, giving in, "Fine. This'll be your chance to prove to me that these friends of yours truly are your friends."

"What do you mean by _that_?" she asked, raising a suspicious brow.

"If they really don't know that much of you, then they've befriended you for popularity, Yuka. Let me be the judge of this," he concluded.

"That's not fair–!"

He interrupted her, "Yuka, don't worry. I'm not going to drop a cliff on them, so chill."

"Whatever, just don't be late!"

O

O

O

"Hey, isn't that _Anjo_?" a girl whispered in her friend's ear, giggling all the while.

"Hey Yuka, did you invite him?" a golden-haired beauty asked haughtily, staring intensely at the blonde teenager.

Yuka nodded nervously, "Ah, sorry, Luna. Did you not want him to come…?"

Luna shook her head quickly, "Of course he's allowed to come, silly goose! He's got popular material, I'm sure we could boost our way to stardom with him on our side."

Yuka creased her eyebrows, staring confusedly at the girl.

"Yuka," Narumi greeted his best friend as he walked closer towards the ever-growing crowd.

"Naru! I'm glad you came. Everyone's been waiting for you, so let's go!" she said eagerly, grabbing onto his hand as she led him to the bunch of teenagers waiting idly for the teenager. "Everyone, this is Narumi. Narumi, these are my friends…" she said, introducing everyone individually as he nodded.

"Well then, why don't we get a move on?" Luna asked sweetly, looping an arm around her brown-haired friend, Yuka. On the other side of Yuka was Narumi, walking calmly with his hands in pockets. "So, Narumi… tell me about yourself–"

Luna was interrupted as whispers erupted in the group. "Luna!" a purple-haired girl hissed, beckoning her to come closer.

"What now?" she muttered, irritated. Nonetheless, she put her ear to her friend's mouth as she whispered something.

Luna raised her head and searched the shops and set her eyes on a teenager who looked… fat.

"Why are you making such a fuss with her? Don't start mocking her just because she's chubby, Luna–"

Luna hissed snake-like, "Oh, Yuka… you've got so much to learn! The bloody teenager ain't overweight, she's _pregnant_."

Yuka's eyes widened as she roamed the girl's body. She looked… at least sixteen years old.

Luna sneered, "What an ugly whore she is. I feel sorry for the baby; might turn out hideous."

Her friends giggled, making the pregnant teenager squirm uncomfortably under their patronizing gazes. "She's such a slu–"

Narumi spoke up, "Shut up, Koizumi."

Luna turned on her heel angrily, staring at the boy who insulted her. "Excuse _moi_?"

"Just shut up. Stop trying to make someone's life worse, because you're a slut. So just shut the hell up, because no matter how much flesh you intend on showing to grab a guy's attention, that'll all grow wrinkly and gray, so I'd advise you to shut your ugly mouth and instead of wasting time yapping on and on about how slutty and whore-y someone is, use that energy to jump off a cliff," Narumi said darkly, striding confidently away from the group.

"Wait, Narumi!" Yuka shouted, running after him.

Narumi sighed. "What now, Yuka?"

"Why did you… why did you say that?" she asked, shocked.

"Yuka, didn't those words of your so-called friend, affect you at all?"

She stared at him, confused.

He groaned, frustrated, "Yuka, weren't you born due to rape when your mother was _16_?"

"But… you didn't have to say all those things to Luna…"

"Stop being the angelic saint, because I know you hate Koizumi deep down, so stop trying to deny it," he muttered, walking away from her.

"My best friend knows me too well. I hope he doesn't know I stole his last cookie in the jar."

O

_Ring. Ring. _"Hello?"

O

"_Damn you, Yuka! You stole the last flippin' choc-chip cookie!"_

O

"I love you too, best friend."

**Okay… that was probably boring, but I needed to stress the need of best friends! Or friends, in that matter. We all need a shoulder to lean on, a pair of arms to be hugged with, and a person in our life to stay with us forever. Just sayin'! Review if you liked?**

**~Joy.**


	17. Little Lifesaver

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or GMH stories. I simply reword them into my own version.

**GIVE ME HOPE  
"**A little girl saved my life.**"**

**TITLE: **Little Life-saver  
**DEDICATION: **To those people who suffer with low self-esteems.  
**COUPLE: **WakakoxAoi  
**GENRE: **Friendship/Family  
**This is AU!**

O

O

O

"Wakako, dear, you're not ugly, you're _beautiful_," her mother soothed, watching her daughter write a big 'X' on the calendar of today.

"Mum, please don't start this again! I can't believe you anymore, Mum. I looked at my reflection, and I know I'm ugly, damn it!" Wakako screeched, shoving her mother gently out of the way as she stormed outside the backyard. "Not even make-up or surgery can fix my beastly appearance," she murmured.

"You're not ugly, Wakako!"

"Yes, I am! Look at my body, I'm anorexic! Not a single male will spare me a flirtatious glance, only one with pity or disgust!" she cried, kicking the pebbles near the pond in her backyard.

"Wakako..." the mother sobbed.

"Look, I'll buy a prom dress, okay? But don't expect me to get Prom Queen or a crown on my head," Wakako murmured, pulling her mother into a hug. "Sorry... I didn't mean to make you cry... I'm just going through things right now, and I don't want to add you on my list, Mum."

"I love you, for who you are, inside and outside, Wakako, remember that," the mother whispered fiercely in her daughter's ear.

Wakako smiled. "I know. I know."

O

O

O

She felt conscious as she walked in the shopping centre, expecting patronizing stares to bore into her skin, silently telling herself that she should grow fatter. As this thought crossed her mind, her eagerness lit as she quickly paced through the crowds, and inside a fancy dress shop that seemed with prices reasonable.

"Hello," the shop keeper greeted as she walked inside, the bell announcing her arrival.

_Damn bells._

"Hi," she muttered shyly, walking down the aisles as she roamed the various colours in the clothing racks.

Wakako skimmed through the dresses briefly, as a colour caught her eye.

_Deep purple._

Quickly looking around her surroundings, she took the dress and locked herself inside a dressing room. Quickly struggling to get out of the shop, she strip her pair of jeans and t-shirt off, and slipped inside the deep purple dress. It felt so smooth, she knew the instant she touched it, it was satin. It was a V-waist with golden sequins decorated in the middle of her chest, and on the ruffles on the bottom half.

_The dress is beautiful, but I'm the opposite_, Wakako thought bitterly, losing all hope and thoughts that had assumed she was at least, pretty.

Wakako swallowed a deep breath and was about to take off the dress, when her bracelet slipped off her wrist and fell off outside the curtains of the dressing room.

"Shit," she cursed, realising that she had to go _outside _to obtain her prized charm. Inconspicuously she pulled the curtains from her way and quickly moved to the bracelet, when a gentle voice stopped her from moving.

"Mummy, you know that girl in the purple dress? She's _beautiful_! Is she a princess? Because, one day, I want to be her!" a little girl exclaimed, pointing directly at Wakako.

Wakako looked at her, and smiled. She knew that one day, that girl would grow up to be a beautiful lady, as she was stunned by the colour of her shining, determined eyes and by the cheery smile lit on the child's face. "Thank you," Wakako whispered, grabbing the bracelet and moving back inside the dressing room.

"Thank you."

_Sorry Mum, the X on today's date wasn't when I got my period, but when I planned my death to escape my inevitable appearance. Don't worry though._

_A little girl saved my life._

O

"Aoi, sweetie, I'm proud of you."

O

"Why, Mummy?"

O

"Because you saved that princess' life."

**Okaay, short I know! Just too tired to bother now, and well, I've got to post two more times! Yippee. LOL anyway, review if you liked? :) I won't be updating GMH in a long time, maybe 2 months? Who knows. If I do, it'll probably be short. Thanks for your support!**

**~Joy.**


	18. Hero of Heights

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. (I did not get this story from GMH, it just gives me hope.)

**GIVE ME HOPE  
"**You are nothing but a scar that will remain in people's lives.**"**

**TITLE: **Hero of Heights**  
DEDICATION: **Angst lovers!**  
SPOTLIGHT: **PersonaxIzumi**  
GENRE: **Angst/Hurt/Comfort

O

_Follow_

O

_Your_

O

_Heart_

You look down, trembling in fear as you watch the escalators moving, carrying at least over ten people.

You bite your lip, afraid of the outcomes and consequences that will happen once you set foot onto the frightening death trap. Your heart races and your small palms turn sweaty when you watch your mother step onto the death trap. You watch her descend slowly, not noticing your shaken appearance.

_Your mother __**always **__took your hand, guiding you down the descending escalators._

_(-But, she is no longer here.)_

You cannot move to take that last step, not knowing what might happen to you afterwards. The people ushering behind you add nothing but pressure as they start looking for your identical mother.

You still cannot budge, your knees have weakened but your heart is telling you not to move. Your mother always advised you to _follow your heart_. You cannot disobey your mother, for disappointment seen on a mother's face is disheartening.

Finally, the aching pins and needles vanish from your legs and you can move step-by-step. You take one tiny step, yet it is not enough to descend. You shake your head, convincing yourself that you can do it without inflicting any danger to those around you.

_You are the reincarnation of evil._

You've heard people say that behind your back in school, knowing every word is true.

You are evil. You cause harm to those you love. You are nothing but a scar that will remain in people's lives.

_You killed the one you loved most._

Suddenly, you see that person.

The person who died in your very eyes, that traumatic sight that shook you to the core with your memories tainted by every sin you have done.

You see _Izumi Yukihara._

He appears in thin-air, his translucent body looking magnificent and angelically divine.

You take his hand as he holds it up in the air, securing your life with it.

Slowly, step-by-step, he tightens his hold on you as you stare at his face, wondering if you are in a miraculous dream.

_But your time is up_.

You have reached the ground safely, your hand still secured around his'. You turn around to look at the one you looked up to most after your mother abandoned you for the sky. You see a sad, unwavering smile on his face.

Tears slide down your cheeks, your tiny hands clutching his hands as tight as you can manage. You see him shaking his head with a tiresome sigh.

_(-I'm sorry Rei.)_

You watch painfully as _Izumi Yukihara _disappears in the air, your eyes trembling with tears.

You realise, _you are alone._

_But you followed your heart and avoided hurting anyone._

O

_Except,_

O

_you hurt_

O

_yourself._

_

* * *

_

_Okay, I am done! How is it? If you're confused, it's about Persona when he was younger and he had a fear for escalators / heights (please don't laugh, my friend went through that experience) and well, someone helped my friend down the escalators since she was crying._

_Persona's mother was part of his imagination, since his mother always helped him down the escalators. Now that she passed away, and his favourite teacher (who is Mikan's father) died because of him, he couldn't get down until Izumi helps him spiritually, of course._

_It's confusing, but I needed to do an angsty one. :)_

_Review if you likey?_

_~Joy._


End file.
